


Early Birds

by superpotterlock93



Series: Wayward Sisters/Bunker Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e20 Angel Heart, Gen, Jody Mills (mentioned) - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Wayward Daughters, Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterlock93/pseuds/superpotterlock93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire spends her first morning at Jody's house with the memory of losing her mother still fresh in her mind. Not knowing how to deal with a living situation like this, she decides to put on her best behavior to avoid yet another caretaker tossing her out. Jody's adopted daughter seems hellbent on her doing the exact opposite. For the first time, Claire is unsure of her place, unsure of herself and even more unsure of this Alex girl who seems determined to connect with her for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Birds

Donna flipped the last pancake onto a plate and slid it over to Alex. “Eat up, sweetie,” she smiled, “And by eat up, I don’t mean poke it with a fork until it goes cold.” Alex gave an eye roll that she would never have chanced if her mom was around. She knew Jody would flip if she caught her doing anything bratty around Donna. So naturally this was as good a time as any to take the chance.

“Donna, it’s too early to be awake,” she complained, poking at the closest pancake.

“Oh, c’mon now. There’s no need to be a sourpuss about it. Claire got up just fine.”

“Yeah well that’s because she never slept in the first place,” she grumbled under her breath.

Claire shot the other teen a glare that could strip her hide. It was bad enough that she was tired and sleep deprived. She didn’t need any added embarrassment reminding her of her most recent nightmares.

Her own screams had startled her awake three times last night. With Alex in the bedroom opposite hers, it shouldn’t have surprised her that she’d heard her shouts.

Claire’s face flushed a little at the thought but she didn’t say a word. She hadn’t said a lot to Alex since she’d gotten here no matter how much the girl tried to get a rise out of her. She didn’t want to risk it. Her prickly personality had a long history of alienating her from her caretakers. Getting into a dumb fight with Jody’s daughter was a hell of a way to do it.

It hadn’t taken long to realize that this Jody lady she’d been sent to had already adopted Alex. In comparison, Claire was just a guest here; a very temporary guest according to Sam. While Alex was loved and wanted, Claire was simply being accommodated.

That wasn’t a problem of course. Claire hadn’t known a permanent home in a long time. She didn’t think she’d know what to do with one if she had it.

This arrangement was a kindness and she appreciated it. She couldn’t allow herself to get too comfortable though. She knew she was expected to leave eventually. And it was fine, honestly.

Claire didn’t expect Jody to want to be troubled by her for long. It was no secret that she could be a handful. So for once she’d try not to rock the boat or pick any fights. She’d keep her head low and try to hold back on the snark – no matter how hard Alex made it. Claire was in no position to risk good fortune when it came her way.

It had been too long since she’d come by a safe home, a soft bed and a room to herself. They weren’t the comforts you could expect to get while shacked up with fellow runaways and adults with questionable careers. There was always the edge of danger in the air, even as she slept.

With Donna and Jody having a girls’ night, it had been the first time she’d spent sleeping in a house with two cops. She should have felt safe. Safe enough to have the best sleep in years.

Instead she spent hours reliving what had happened to her mother. Every time she closed her eyes she could remember the blood on her hands. She could feel the dead weight too heavy for her to hold for long. She could hear her own cracking voice begging, calling out to her mom.

She’d never admit it aloud but, after her second dream, she’d dug that stupid Grumpy Cat out of her duffle and placed it on the bed with her. She didn’t hug the thing of course. She was way too old for stuffed animals. But for some reason she wanted it there. For some reason she felt it would help.

For a split second it had made her wonder if that act counted as longing. She’d wondered if Castiel would sense it and show up in that tacky, stolen hooptie again. Probably with that concerned look in his eyes – her dad’s eyes – asking why she wanted him there.

And she knew without a doubt that if he did come and if he did ask, she’d have no idea what to tell him. Savior of the world or not, she had spent a long time hating Castiel. It was taking a while to get used to forgiving him.

“Jody-o!” Donna hollered, “Come on down for breakfast!”

The shout was loud and close enough to startle Claire out of her thoughts. Enough to now notice that Alex was staring at her. Neither girl said a word until Donna left to go drag her friend out of bed.

“You’re staring,” Claire chewed on a forkful of pancake.

“I know.”

“You’re so weird.” Claire shook her head.

“Yeah? And you’re not?” Alex leaned closer and searched her eyes, “Y’know the Winchesters warned us that you’d be a little rebellious.”

Claire smiled at that.

“But I don’t see it,” Alex gave an unimpressed sniff, “I gave way more hell when I moved in.”

“Don’t tempt me. I’m trying to be good so I won’t get kicked out of here.”

“Please,” she scoffed, “As if my mom would ever kick a kid out on the streets.”

“…what do you want from me, Alexis?”

“I want you to stop being so quiet and grumpy all the time. You’re as bad as that stuffed cat you got upstairs.”

Claire ignored the spike in her temper at the thought of Alex in her room. Instead she shoveled in another mouthful of her breakfast, “I just watched my mom die in my arms a few hours ago so excuse me if I’m not what you hoped for.”

“Oh. Damn,” Alex frowned, “So that’s why you’re here. I-It’s fine, I get it.”

“I don’t need you to get it. I need you to stay out of my room and quit bugging me.”

“Hmm. Anger does help,” she smiled, “Way better than denial at least.”

“I’m not here for the group therapy, but thanks anyway.”

“Huh. Snarky little thing. I like it,” Alex tied her dark hair up and out of her eyes, “I think I might just get to raise a little hell with you soon enough.”

“We’re not friends.”

“But we’re practically wayward sisters. I bet you don’t make a lot of real friends on the run with that sunny personality.”

“I have plenty of friends.”

“How many?”

“Enough.”

“Name one.”

“Not you.”

“You are adorable,” Alex laughed, “I can see you and I will be thick as thieves once we get you through this.”

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fanfic for any fandom ever. *whispers* You could probably tell though. It is way harder than I expected. I always respected fanfiction authors before but now it's that respect times five. Tbh it is way easier handling original books. I'm going to be posting these installations on tumblr first, so feel free to follow me at dadstiel-n-sammy.tumblr.com


End file.
